The present invention relates to an article fixing device for fixing an article to be mounted in close contact with a mounting surface of a mounting member, and more particularly to a fixing device using a vice as a mounting member and a vice attachment as an article to be mounted.
Generally, in fixing an article to be mounted to a mounting member removably, a flange formed integrally with the mounting member is utilized in many cases. In machining, for example, a flange formed integrally with a vice is used in most cases for fixing a vice attachment to the vice.
More particularly, in the case of mounting a vice attachment between a fixed jaw and a movable jaw of a vice, the upper surface of a base on which the movable jaw slides can be utilized as a mounting surface, while undercut portions formed along both sides of the base can be utilized as flanges. Below both right and left ends of the vice attachment there are disposed two block pieces in abutment with the lower surfaces of the flanges, then connecting bolts suspended from the vice attachment are brought into threaded engagement with the block pieces, and the block pieces are clamped up through the connecting bolts, thereby clamping and fixing the vice attachment to the mounting surface.
Such fixing means are commonly utilized not only for the vice attachment but also in other fields because it can fix an article to be mounted firmly in close contact with a mounting member.
According to the above prior art, however, an article to be mounted such as a vice attachment is fixed in close contact with a mounting surface of a mounting member by sandwiching flanges in between fixing block pieces and the mounting surface, so in the case of a mounting member such as a vice not formed with flanges, it is impossible to fix an article to be mounted in close contact with the mounting member. In the case of a vice attachment, therefore, the vice attachment cannot be fixed in close contact with a mounting surface of the vice and so is unstable, thus giving rise to a serious problem that the work positioning accuracy is deteriorated markedly.